Dunsparce/HGSS
Dunsparce is found in Dark Cave. On the Violet City side, it is found with a 1% encounter chance while walking and an 80% chance when using Rock Smash. During Dunsparce swarms, the chance of encountering it by walking increases to 40%. Dunsparce is one of those gimmicky Pokémon that everyone typically forgets about. THEN GATES TO INFINITY HAPPENED AND EVERYONE LOVES THIS LITTLE BUGGER, MYSELF INCLUDED. However, with that measly 1% encounter rate, and with Dark Cave (Violet City side) being the only place where you can actually encounter this critter, you normally won't encounter this guy for most of your Johto Nuzlockes; that is unless you wait until after you beat Falkner, get Rock Smash, a Repel and smash some rocks so that you can get a chance at a Rock Smash encounter, where the probability of getting it skyrockets to a HUGE 80% chance. Now then, Dunsparce's main asset is its bulk (and Serene Grace, to some extent). Its offensive stats are nothing to write home about, with its mediocre base Attack stat beating its base Special Attack by five points, and its Speed being absolute garbage. Overall, Dunsparce is an amazing Pokémon during the Johto early-game, but it kind of loses its power around the time you challenge the eighth gym, though it can be used to very easily catch wild Pokémon due to the status moves it has access to. Important Matchups Johto * Gym #1 - Falkner (Violet City, Flying-type): Pidgey is just pitiful, he can only deal 3 HP of damage with Tackle, his only attacking move, if you ground Dunsparce at Pidgeotto's level. Either use Rage, or Rock Smash (better use Rock Smash though, Serene Grace makes it 100% -1 Defense each time it's used.) Pidgeotto isn't even worse: it can only 6HKO you, and Rock Smash is a much better move to use against him than Rage, since Roost gets to remove its Flying-type, and well... that will spell the end of it. The only mild annoyance is Sand-Attack, and you can easily switch through it. * Proton (Slowpoke Well): If you found the Rock Tomb TM in Union Cave and taught the move to Dunsparce, then Zubat is dead, 'nuff said. Rage also works wonders against it. You can outdamage Koffing, as he can only chip out around 10% of your HP with Tackle, and you do at least double the damage. Beware of status conditions against these two. * Gym #2 - Bugsy (Azalea Town, Bug-type): If you have either Rock Tomb or Rollout, the fight is easy. Rock Tomb is much better as it doesn't lock you for 5 turns. If for some reason Scyther doesn't want to use U-Turn, which can 3HKO Dunsparce so even a crit cannot kill it, Rock Tomb can 2HKO it pretty easily. If Scyther's down then you can say that the rest of the fight is too, as the other two Pokemon that Bugsy has are a Kakuna and a Metapod, and they just can't do jack shit to it. * Rival (Azalea Town): Gastly can be 2HKO'd with Rock Tomb, Zubat gets 1HKO'd on the other hand. Croconaw is bulky as fuck, it gets 7HKO'd by Rock Tomb, which is the most powerful move Dunsparce has right now. You can defeat it by using Yawn and/or Glare combined with Rock Smash and hope for some Defense drops, but if your Dunsparce doesn't have Serene Grace, don't fight Croconaw at all. Bayleef is as bad, with having moves such as Reflect and Synthesis. Just like Croconaw, don't let Dunsparce fight this guy. Quilava, on the other hand, is much more manageable with Dunsparce, and it's 3HKO'd by Rock Tomb, while he can only 5HKO you with Ember. * Gym #3 - Whitney (Goldenrod City, Normal-type): Clefairy is 2HKO'd by Rock Smash after one minus Defense proc, but since you can get Return right at this point, you can easily defeat Clefairy with two max happiness Returns. Beware of Metronome, though. Miltank has the same damage output with Dunsparce, as they can both be 4HKO'd. Miltank has a Lum Berry, so if you wanna use Yawn, you'd better use Glare first! Rock Smash is also a great option if you don't have Return at this point. * Rival (Burned Tower): Gastly STILL cannot hurt you, but the same kinda goes to you too. Zubat is easily OHKO'd by STAB Return, so that's that. Magnemite is easily killed by either Dig, Flamethrower (if you have enough Casino coins), or Rock Smash. Quilava can 4HKO Dunsparce with Flame Wheel, but Dunsparce can 2HKO with Return! Croconaw is 3HKOd at best with STAB Return, and the best it can dish out is a 5HKO with Ice Fang. Bayleef can only 4HKO you with Magical Leaf, and you can 3HKO it STAB Return. See how early 102 BP STAB moves can make bosses your bitch? * Gym #4 - Morty (Ecruteak City, Ghost-type): Welcome to the easiest gym ever. If you ground Dunsparce to level 25 and taught it Pursuit, then this Gym's a total pushover. Gastly and the two Haunters are 2HKO'd by Pursuit, while Gengar is 3HKO'd by it. Level 21!Haunter can use Dream Eater, but due to Hypnosis' shoddy accuracy, it won't be pulled out very often, and you have awakenings, too, so.. That's that. Gengar and Level 23!Haunter can use Sucker Punch, too but they have crap Attack, so... Yeah. The fight's easy. * Eusine (Cianwood City): Drowzee is easily dealt with Return... almost. It does remove 90% of its HP, so... there's that. Haunter cannot damage you aside from Curse, but that's it. Electrode is dangerous with Thunder, but you can 2HKO it with either Dig or STAB Return. * Gym #5 - Chuck (Cianwood City, Fighting-type): Dunsparce 2HKOs Primeape with Return, just enough time to stopping it setting up Double Team so that it could spam Focus Punches outta nowhere. Poliwrath, on the other hand, can easily be 3HKO'd by STAB Return, but the problem is that it also hits hard: if he uses Hypnosis, you'd better equip Dunsparce with a Chesto Berry, otherwise it'll be using Focus Punch on your sleep, and you won't like it! * Gym #6 - Jasmine (Olivine City, Steel-type): If you trained Dunsparce up to 35, then the Magnemites are easysauce, as they are outsped by Dunsparce and they can be OHKO'd by Flamethrower or Dig. Steelix, on the other hand, can 2HKO Dunsparce with Iron Tail, and Dunsparce can 2HKO it with Flamethrower. Dig is just not that useful against a 200 Base Defense, am I right? * Petrel (Team Rocket HQ): Zubat is dead, use Return. So is Koffing. And even Raticate. * Ariana (Team Rocket HQ, tag battle with Lance): Arbok is easily OHKO'd by Return, so are Gloom and Murkrow. * Gym #7 - Pryce (Mahogany Town, Ice-type): Seel and Dewgong are both 2HKO'd by Return, but Dewgong has Rest, and we aaaaall know how we love Rest in an enemy... Piloswine, on the other hand, can be 3HKO'd by STAB Return and it can also 3HKO you with Blizzard, but if you have Flamethrower from the Game Corner, then you have the upper hand, since Flamethrower can 2HKO instead. * Rival (Goldenrod Underground): Golbat is pitiful, even though it's got Confuse Ray, and the same can be said for Haunter. Magnemite can be either 2HKO'd with Rock Smash or OHKO'd with Dig, your choice. Sneasel is almost OHKO'd by Rock Smash. If you have Thunderbolt (or Thunder, they both work) you can easily 2HKO Feraligatr. (And it can only 4HKO you with Thrash, his most powerful move) Meganium can 3HKO you with Petal Dance and you can 2HKO it with Fire Blast (Return can 3HKO it). Quilava is so ridiculously easy it's not even funny, he gets one-shotted by Dig. * Radio Tower (Goldenrod City): Petrel's Koffings cannot kill Dunsparce in one hit, but neither cannot Dunsparce. Weezing, on the other hand? Oh yes, it can. Proton's Weezing is easier though, since it can't boom you. Golbat is just bad. Ariana's Arbok is easy: give it a Dig or two and it dies. Vileplume just needs two STAB Returns and it dies. (And besides, they both can only 4HKO to 5HKO Dunsparce) Give a Return to Murkrow and it dies. Archer's Houndour gets Digged and dies. Koffing needs two Returns and it dies. Houndoom gets two-shot by Dig, and 3HKO's Dunsparce. That's all I can say about it. * Gym #8 - Clair (Blackthorn City, Dragon-type): If you have Thunder or Thunderbolt, then Gyarados is laughably easy. The two Dragonairs are both 2HKO'd by Return, and they both can 3HKO you with Dragon Pulse. Kingdra shouldn't be fought, its attacks do way too much damage against Dunsparce. * Kimono Girls (Ecruteak Dance Theater): If Dunsparce has good enough coverage, it can perform fairly well here. Umbreon is an annoyer, and can be beaten with patience and any good move, preferably STAB Return. Espeon dishes out incredible amounts of pain, but you can damage it somewhat with either Return or Shadow Ball, and then bail to another Pokémon when Dunsparce becomes too weak; if you're running a defensive set, alternate Yawn and Roost/healing items. Flareon can't do much unless it gets to use Last Resort, don't let it. Note that using Dig, while effective, actually makes its Last Resort turn count more likely. Jolteon is about the same as Espeon, just more annoying because once again, the best weapon is Dig, but it can paralyse you with Thunder Wave and make Dig very unlikely to hit. Vaporeon can hit just as hard; be careful. * Lugia (Whirl Islands, SoulSilver only): Don't. * Ho-oh (Bell Tower, HeartGold only): See above. * Rival (Victory Road): EVERY POKEMON THAT ISN'T HIS STARTER DIES EASILY WITH STAB RETURN, DIG OR ROCK SMASH, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Typhlosion gets 2HKO'd by Dig or Return. Feraligatr gets 2HKO'd by Thunder, and 3HKO's you with Waterfall. Meganium is easily dealt with Fire Blast or Flamethrower, and it can 3HKO you with Petal Dance. * Elite Four Will (Indigo Plateau, Psychic-type): Both Xatus can 3HKO you with Psychic, and you can 2HKO them with Return. Jynx, while she has Lovely Kiss, she can only 3HKO you with Psychic, and she gets OHKO'd by Return. Slowbro is equal, you can 3HKO it and it can 3HKO you. Exeggutor 3HKOs you with Psychic, and you can 2HKO it with Return. * Elite Four Koga (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Ariados is easy, it can only 4HKO you with Poison Jab, and you can 2HKO it with Return. If you have Flamethrower, then Forretress is easy. If you don't, then don't fight it. Muk can 2HKO you with Gunk Shot, but the same applies to it and Dig. Venomoth is easy, you can 2HKO it with Return and it only 5HKOs you with Psychic. Crobat can 4HKO you with Wing Attack and you can 2HKO it with Return. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): Hitmontop can 2HKO with a 3-Hit Triple Kick, and the same goes with Dunsparce and Return. Surprisingly, Dunsparce barely survives against Hitmonlee's High Jump Kick, (Unless it's a crit) and Dunsparce can OHKO it with Return. Onix can 3HKO you with Earthquake, but only if you're underground by using Dig. And you can 3HKO it with Dig as well. Machamp OHKOs you, so no. Hitmonchan can only 4HKO you at best, while you can 2HKO it. * Elite Four Karen (Indigo Plateau, Dark-type): Umbreon gets 3HKO'd by STAB Return, and it 6HKOs you with Feint Attack. However, it has Double Team and Confuse Ray, and it will use those moves a lot more often. You can outspeed Vileplume if you're level 50, and you can 2HKO it with Return and it can 3HKO you with Petal Dance. Murkrow gets OHKOd by Return and it can 4HKO you with Sucker Punch. Gengar has a 37.5 chance of OHKOing you with Focus Blast, but the problem is that you can't attack it with Return, and the best move Dunsparce gets by level up is Pursuit, and it only 3HKOs the bastard. After one Nasty Plot, Houndoom can OHKO Dunsparce with Flamethrower. Return only 2HKOs Houndoom, so don't fight it with Dunsparce. * Champion Lance (Indigo Plateau, Flying-type): Gyarados 3HKOs you with Waterfall, and the same goes with using Return against it: A 3HKO. If you have Thunderbolt, you can 2HKO it. The Dragonites with Dragon Rush (The Level 49 ones) can 2HKO Dunsparce with it, you can either 3HKO them with Return or 2HKO them with Ice Beam. The level 50 Dragonite, on the other hand, leaves Dunsparce at 8% of HP with Outrage, but you can still 3HKO it with Return or 2HKO it with Ice Beam. Charizard barely 2HKOs you with Air Slash, and the same goes with you and STAB Return. Aerodactyl can 3HKO you with Rock Slide, and you can 2HKO it with either Ice Beam or Thunderbolt. Kanto From this point onwards, you can fight the gyms in any order, though you will need to retrieve the Machine Parts from the Cerulean City gym before you have access to the earlier portion of Kanto. Feel free to anticipate or postpone any battles as needed. * Gym #9 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): If you gave Dunsparce either Water Pulse or SolarBeam, the fight's in the bag. You can also use Dig, but Rhyhorn and Graveler both pack Earthquake, so Water Pulse or SolarBeam are the better options. Omastar and Kabutops are the only threats in this fight, but they are both easily managed by SolarBeam. * Rival (Mt.Moon, optional): Sneasel's just meh, Gengar cannot hit you at all, Alakazam CAN be threatening since he can 2HKO you with Psychic... But you can 1HKO him with Return. Magneton is easily wrecked by Dig, Golbat is defeated by STAB Return, Meganium isn't threatening since Petal Dance 4HKOs Dunsparce at worst and 3HKOs it at best, but it will be a stallish fight considering Meganium's bulk... Even though STAB Return 3HKOs Meganium. Feraligatr 3HKOs Dunsparce with Waterfall, its strongest move, and it is 3HKO'd by Return. Typhlosion is the most threatening of the three starters, since it can 2HKO Dunsparce with Flamethrower, but Dunsparce can 2HKO it with STAB Return as well. * Gym #10 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): If you trained Dunsparce up to level 55, which is on par with Sabrina's ace, then Misty's Pokemon can 3HKO you at best. Golduck is the easiest of the bunch, as he can only 4HKO you and you can 2HKO it with STAB Return. Starmie, Quagsire and Lapras are all 3HKO'd by STAB Return and they also can 3HKO you with their attacks. If Dunsparce has either Charge Beam with Serene Grace or SolarBeam (With Sunny Day if possible), then this fight is in the bag. * Gym #11 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): You see, this fight is annoying. Four of Surge's Pokemon have Double Team, and they will, and I repeat, WILL set up at least one of them since Dunsparce is really slow. The only Pokemon that Dunsparce can easily defeat is his Magneton, if you gave Earthquake to the land snake, otherwise if you use Dig it will set up a Double Team. Electabuzz has Low Kick, and while Dunsparce is pretty light, it still hurts. One Electrode has Selfdestruct, and the other one doesn't. You can't distinguish between the two, and you want to kill the booming one quickly, so you're better with using another Pokemon that is faster than Electrode. Raichu is pretty easy, but Shock Wave might hurt a lot, so beware fighting it with the land snake. * Gym #12 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): The biggest threats in this fight are Bellossom and Victreebel, as they both have SolarBeam and Leaf Storm respectively. Jumpluff is just there to set up Leech Seed, its attacks won't hurt Dunsparce that much, same goes to Tangela. * Gym #13 - Janine (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): If you trained to level 56, the fight's easy. Crobat is 2HKO'd by Return, and its only purpose is to use Confuse Ray, so be prepared to give Dunsparce a Persim Berry. Weezing has Explosion, so lolnope, both Ariados are easily 2HKO'd with Return, and you can also outspeed them. Venomoth's only threatning attacks are Sludge Bomb and Signal Beam, Psychic only 4HKOs Dunsparce, and Double Team is just plain trollish, so buy some X Accuracy. * Gym #14 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): No. There's no way you'll use Dunsparce against Sabrina and WIN. Every single Pokemon of her has Psychic, and they can, and I repeat, they CAN 2HKO your Dunsparce. Long story short: DON'T USE DUNSPARCE IN THIS FIGHT. DON'T USE IT FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR LAND SNAKE. * Gym #15 - Blaine (Seafom Islands, Fire-type): Magcargo gets OHKO'd be Earthquake, otherwise Dig's another excellent choice. Magmar can OHKO you with Overheat under the sun. You can also OHKO it with Dig and/or Earthquake. Rapidash 2HKOs you with Flare Blitz, and you can 2HKO it with either Dig and STAB Return. However, it 2HKOs Dunsparce, so this means that with a critical hit, that Dunsparce is dead, so beware. * Gym #16 - Blue (Viridian City): Uhhh... Blue's Pokémon can 2HKO or put Dunsparce at 10% HP, so... don't use Dunsparce against Blue! * Rival (Indigo Plateau, optional): Really just the same considerations as the previous fight, as his team hasn't changed much besides that Golbat is now evolved into Crobat, so you need a bit more effort to deal with it. However, the difference isn't too bad. You can also apply the reasonings of the previous matchup to this one for all other Pokémon. * Red (Mt. Silver): Dunsparce OHKOs Pikachu, and it gets 2HKOd by Light Ball-boosted Volt Tackle. You can 3HKO Lapras, however its Blizzard 2HKOs you, so watch out. With Giga Impact, Snorlax 2HKOs you. You on the other hand, with Return, can 3HKO it at best. All the starters with their elemental beams can kill you in one clean shot, so don't risk you Land Snake's life against them. Moves Dunsparce always starts with the same move if you catch it in Dark Cave without the aid of Rock Smash, which is Rage. If you happen to use Rock Smash, then you'll find Dunsparces that can between levels 4 and 8, some of which may come with the level 5 move Defense Curl, a useful move if you'd like to do the RollCurl combo. If you happen to get one at level 8, then Dunsparce is one level away from getting Yawn, a useful move for catching Pokémon. At level 13, Dunsparce learns Glare, another useful move, and at level 17, it learns Rollout, which is important for sweeping Bugsy's Gym. At level 21, it learns Spite, which is pretty situational, but it can be useful for PP stalling your opponents. At level 25, Dunsparce learns Pursuit, which is Dunsparce's main ghost-killing move of choice if you're not using TMs. At level 29 it learns Screech, which CAN be used to nullify the enemy's defense, but it's hard to trust the move's accuracy. At level 33, it learns Roost, which is an amazing healing move and should definitely be taught to Dunsparce. At level 37, Dunsparce learns Take Down, but Headbutt and Return are much better. At level 41, it learns AncientPower, which can be used with Serene Grace to get a 20% chance for a +1 on all stats. At level 45, it learns Dig, and one of Dunsparce's must-have moves. At levels 49 and 53, it learns Endeavor and Flail respectively. Don't teach these moves. Ever. Dunsparce learns a wide variety of moves from TMs, including the three elemental beams, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, and Flamethrower (if you have coins), powerful physical attacks that can benefit from Serene Grace, such as Rock Slide, Poison Jab, and Headbutt. Dunsparce can also be used as a supporter and as a status user, thanks to moves like Rock Smash (50% Defense drop, 100% w/ Serene Grace), Glare, and Yawn. For a Serene Grace moveset, Headbutt is the main attacking move and should be paired with Glare (otherwise, Dunsparce will probably be too slow to get a flinch). You'll also need a healing move and Roost is the best choice out of Dunsparce's options. Dig or Earthquake can be used as a slot filler/type coverage-attack. If you like paraflinching, then either Glare or Thunder Wave is perfect for you. However, you can only get it in the Battle Frontier. If your Dunsparce has Run Away, then you'd better give Dunsparce Return, as its STAB 102 base power never fails. Along with that, give it Roost, Earthquake, and Iron Tail. Other physical attacks are welcome, though. You can still use Yawn and Glare to catch Pokémon, too. If your Dunsparce has higher Special Attack that its physical, then the three elemental beams are a must, or at the very least Boltbeam (Thunderbolt + Ice Beam). You can also give Dunsparce Calm Mind to turn Dunsparce's killer coverage into awesome sweeping potential. You CAN give it Hyper Beam for STAB, but it's a very risky move. If Dunsparce has Charge Beam and Serene Grace, you can give it to it so that you can rack up some guaranteed Special Attack boosts while still doing damage. ''Physical Serene Grace: Headbutt / Return, Glare, Rock Slide / Dig / Earthquake / Iron Tail, Roost'' ''Physical Run Away: Return, Yawn / Glare, Dig / Earthquake / Rock Slide / Iron Tail etc, Roost'' ''Special Dunsparce: Thunderbolt / Ice Beam / Flamethrower / Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam / Charge Beam, Roost'' ''Support Dunsparce: Return / Headbutt, Rock Smash, Glare / Yawn, Roost'' Other Dunsparce's stats * What Nature do I want? Honestly, it can be any nature, as Dunsparce is pretty versatile. However, I'd advise a speed lowering nature such as Brave or Quiet, as Dunsparce's speed isn't his best asset. * What Ability do I want? Two words: Serene Grace. * How good is Dunsparce in a Nuzlocke? Now then, Dunsparce when first caught can be useful mostly for its bulk. When you arrive at Goldenrod and get yourself a Return TM, then Dunsparce can easily make mincemeat of the Trainers and some bosses, too. However, when you arrive right at the eight gym, then Dunsparce's usefulness just begins to fall. Either most of the enemies are just way too bulky or they can easily dispose of Dunsparce. Sometimes it's also both. Another big flaw Dunsparce has is its encounter rate: 1% ONLY in Dark Cave Violet part. While Rock Smash can help, and boy what a help: 80% encountering one, damn, you still have to force one of your Pokemon to use Rock Smash. All in all, it's still a fun Pokemon to use in a Nuzlocke. * Weaknesses: Fighting * Resistances: None * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Dark, Flying, Bug, Poison, Dark, Rock, Steel, Ground, Ice, Psychic Category:HeartGold/SoulSilver